


First Love

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: On this special occasion, Ohno started to reminisce his time with his best friend and first love.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Advanced) Happy Valentine’s Day, guys!
> 
> This has been in my drafts and I decided to post it.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are well appreciated.

It was late in the afternoon and the breathtaking sunset has beautifully illuminated the field. Lily flowers adorned the ends of each of the seated aisle. Red rose petals were spread evenly on the floor. The area was filled with excited chatter of family and friends, dressed in their most beautiful white attire.

A man, suited in formality, that goes by the name of Ohno Satoshi stood by the end of the aisle waiting for the most important person in his life to walk down that aisle and make his wish come true. This person known by many as Sakurai Sho was his first love.

Their closeness goes way back, when they were kids. Both were in the same kindergarten class. At that time, Ohno’s classmates considered him as weird due to the out of this world ideas he could come up. The artworks that he made were not symmetrical, but rather, abstract in a sense that the faces were bigger than the body. Furthermore, Ohno prefers to be alone, in the corner of their classroom, doodling with his notebook. His classmates would not dare to go near him, except for one.

Sho would nonchalantly sit beside him and look over on what Ohno’s drawing. Unlike the other children, Sho praised him for those abstract art. He would proudly proclaim that his friend would be a big artist someday. Truly, it came true. By the time they reached college, different prestigious art colleges were trying to recruit Ohno to study in them. Knowing that, Sho happily said, “I told you so…”

Back to the present, a man of similar stature came into his side and told him, “Sho’s being a big nervous freak, back there.”

“Nino, you should have accompanied him. He might run away.”

Nino chuckled. He stretched out his arms and smoothened out Ohno’s suit. “He won’t because today is a very special day.”

Nino has always been a good friend of his. They first met when they were in highschool. Just like his kindergarten classmates, he described Ohno as weird but he perceived it differently. The first time that they spoke with each other, Nino boldly said, “You’re weird. I like it.”

He was also the first one who discovered his crush on Sho. Nino would tease him every time Sho visited their classroom to borrow some things he forgot. He supported Ohno’s love for the guy to the point that he pushed him to buy an earrings as a souvenir when they went on a field trip. Ohno was worried that it’s not normal to gift a guy friend an earrings. It was Nino who insisted that it was okay and explained that Sho was into piercing, so why not give him something useful for his interest.

Ohno thanked the heavens for giving him a friend like Nino because after he gave the souvenir, Sho hugged him tightly. Sho was overjoyed by what he received and he wore the earrings for the rest of their highschool days.

More people joined their group when they entered college. There was the fashionable and handsome Jun and the carefree and energetic Aiba. New things came their way but one thing stayed the same and that was his love for Sho. It grew even more when they decided to become roommates.

It was hard for Ohno, at first. It needs a great deal of effort to keep your feelings in check and to not reveal it to your roommate. Little by little though, he grew accustomed to Sho’s constant presence. He was thankful that he was there to wake him up. Sho gifted him with a stuffed toy that uses his voice as an alarm tone, “Satoyan! Wake up!” It’s rather bad since he was tempted to sleep further just to hear more of that voice. Up till now, he would use that stuffed toy as his alarm clock.

What he loved more about being Sho’s roommate is their shared love for romantic sappy movies. Every Saturday, they would go on movie marathons. Whenever they choose a sad tragic love stories as their theme for the night, it would be no surprise if Sho, by the end of the movie, burst into tears. Ohno would automatically wrap his arms around Sho and hug him as he calmed down. He would laugh over Sho’s silliness causing him to be hit by the guy in the process.

During Sundays, they would walk around the park and coo over the cute dogs that passed by them. Sho would tell him everytime, “Let’s adopt a dog, Satoshi.” Ohno can’t help but to smile. This means that Sho was thinking about being with him for a much longer time and that he was included in Sho’s future. In reply, he would tease him, “Really? You can’t even take care of yourself and now you want to take care of a dog.” Sho would scold him, right after, and reminded Ohno that he always do research every time he did something new. Ohno, in return, would raise a brow, not believing what Sho said.

As roommates, it was quite natural of them to sleep on the same bed. And, every time it happens, Ohno was the last one to sleep. He would look at Sho intently and smile. Slowly, his hands would reach out to Sho’s and clasped it, not afraid that Sho would find out about it in the morning. He could fake it by saying that he was a touchy person whenever he sleeps. Good for him though, Sho never questioned his action.

Thanks to that, his confidence gradually build up. Sho never asked the reason why Ohno gave him chocolates during Valentines day. Sho was not curious at all over Ohno’s invitation to dinner — a candle dinner date. He did not push him away when Ohno leaned his head over his shoulders. He did not remove his foot when Ohno’s toes started to brush over it.

Ohno smiled as he reminisced the time when they’re together. Nino caught that slight curve in Ohno’s mouth and he teased him, “You’re thinking of inappropriate stuff, aren’t you.”

In return, Ohno hit him lightly in the head. Of course, he would not think of those kind of things during this special occasion.

As Nino continued to make fun of Ohno, Jun came into picture telling him that he should comb his hair again because it seemed disoriented. With his right hand, he slightly touched the part that was off and smoothened it out.

Jun lined up beside him and whispered, “We’ll be starting in about five minutes.”

Ohno examined his surroundings. Every thing was picture perfect. The area was designed beautifully and the altar was positioned right in the proper place, overseeing the sunset. He looked back at Jun and said, “Thank you for prepping this up.”

Jun nodded and replied, “Anything for you guys.”

Suddenly, the violinist beside them started playing Canon in D. Ohno gazed up and behold, Sakurai Sho was standing at the end of the aisle. Ohno’s hands started to tremble and he grab hold of it tightly, hoping it would calm down. He gave Sho a wide smile and he was given the same in return.

Sho started to walk down and every thing that they had been through, all of a sudden, rushed in Ohno’s mind.

_I promise to be that man for you_

He always cherished the moment when he stayed outside the music room and listened to Sho play the piano. How he hastily tried to hide when Sho went on his toilet break. He adored Sho’s loud laugh when he did something weird or make a joke. He loved it when Sho would sneak in his gift on his locker during his birthday and pretend that he doesn’t know who put that. Even when they’re roommates, he still does that kind of thing.

_I promise to make you laugh_

Sho was not that all manly as everyone pictured him to be. Sho is afraid of heights. He remembered how the man clinged to him when they went for a ride in a roller coaster. It was more embarrassing when Sho started shouting in front of the roller coaster telling Ohno that he would never in his life ride it; in the end, he gave in and started swearing to Ohno that he will hate him for the rest of his life.

_Whenever you need me, I’ll be there_

Sho is not even good at cooking. Whenever he volunteered to do breakfast, a burnt sunny-side up egg will be placed in front of Ohno and he can hear Sho muttering an apology in a small voice. Ohno did wonder why Sho would always screw up whenever kitchen utensils and ingredients were involved.

_I’ll be patient in everything that you do_

Despite all of that, Ohno loved Sho’s little quirks. It was on Christmas eve, after they went to the illumination, that he confessed to him, “I like you.”

That courage he showed back then helped him to be where he was today. Sho was approaching near and Ohno’s heart started to beat fast. By the time Sho came close, he stopped and turned to Ohno. He laughed lightly and told him, “Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

_I want you to be the happiest person in the world_

Ohno wiped the impending tears and he chuckled. “I’m just happy.”

Sho reached out and touched his hands, “Thank you…

Thank you for being a great friend.”

_Even if in the end, I’m not the one for you_

On that blessed day of Christmas eve, Ohno was rejected by Sho. Sho told him that he was in love with someone else but he appreciated Ohno’s feelings towards him.

Ohno was too focused on his own feelings that he did not see that Sho was looking at someone else, someone close to them. It was after he was rejected that he noticed that Sho would brighten up every time Aiba goes near to them. How Sho perked up every time Aiba invited him to hang out with him.

After a month or so, Sho confessed to Aiba and his feelings were reciprocated. It was hard seeing the two of them go on dates or have dinner in their apartment. Ohno would turn a blind eye and leave them alone.

It took time but Ohno, finally, accepted his fate. He was the one who helped in planning out Sho’s proposal to Aiba. He reminded Sho to make it as simple and direct, as possible. Due to his efforts and of course, closeness to the two of them, he was given the honor to become their best man.

Ohno clasped Sho’s hands tightly and clearly told him, “Be happy, okay.”

Sho nodded with a smile and finally, let go of his hands. Ohno reluctantly removed his hands. It’s hard to admit that he still had lingering feelings. But it’s time, it’s finally time to move on.

Sho continued to walk close to the altar where Aiba was waiting. He saw how Sho’s eyes softened and the way Sho looked at Aiba was truly different. A wave of sudden emotion washed over him. Oh, how he love that man. He stood there hoping that in his next life, they would be together. But for now, he would support him with all his might.

Nino stood close and whispered to him, “Are you all right?”

Ohno gazed at his two close friends expectingly, “I’m more than fine, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It did turn out like that huhu. By the way, the story was greatly inspired by a local commercial of a certain popular fast food chain here in PH.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
